


С гениями всё сложно

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Секс помогает мне думать, – ответил Тесла".</p>
            </blockquote>





	С гениями всё сложно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано но ФБ 2012 для команды Sanctuary.

Когда Тесла предложил заняться сексом, Уилл подумал, что он шутит. И, шутки же ради, согласился. Потом, уже лежа на собственной кровати с подушкой под бедрами, он решил, что жизненный опыт бесценен, а в крайнем случае Магнус за него отомстит.

Впрочем, поначалу всё шло неплохо. В частности, чужие пальцы в заднице не вызывали у Уилла отторжения. Это был интересный результат, и Циммерман решил проанализировать его попозже.

Но потом Тесла начал говорить.

—…А если снизить сопротивление, приходящееся на данный участок цепи, то эффективность на выходе повысится примерно… дай подумать, на двадцать пять целых и семь десятых процента. Только для этого нужно найти такой материал, свойства которого…

Уилл застонал.

— Что? – спросил Тесла. – Думаешь, не выйдет отыскать правильное соотношение в сплаве?  
— Думаю, – ответил Уилл угрюмо, – что тебе стоит вот прямо сейчас встать, вытереть пальцы, одеться и выйти вон из моей комнаты.  
— Объясни.

Пальцы он все-таки вытащил, и Циммерман перевернулся, глядя на недовольного и чуть взъерошенного Теслу.

Уилл вдохнул поглубже, собирая разоренные мысли в одно емкое, но цензурное предложение.

— Тебе не кажется, что рассуждать о… сопротивлении в электрической цепи во время подготовки к половому акту несколько излишне?  
— Секс помогает мне думать, – ответил Тесла с обескураживающей честностью, – когда у меня ступор – он просто необходим.  
— Я рад, что ты выбрал именно меня, – ответил Уилл. – А теперь – вон.  
— Ты не хочешь довести дело до конца?

Этот вопрос заставил Циммермана задуматься. С одной стороны, нестерпимо хотелось выставить Теслу из комнаты, а с другой – было уже просто любопытно.

— Только держи свои соображения при себе, – пробурчал Уилл, укладываясь обратно.  
— Договорились!

Как ни странно, Тесла сдержал свое обещание. На протяжении всего процесса, во время того, как он продолжал растягивать Уилла пальцами и потом вставлял свой скользкий от смазки член, и двигал рукой, дроча чужой, он не проронил ни одного связного слова. А Циммерману было не до того, чтоб слушать, что именно Тесла стонал: он был слишком занят попытками разобраться в спектре собственных ощущений и эмоций.

К искреннему удивлению Уилла, кончили они одновременно. То ли случайно, то ли опыт позволил Тесле сдерживаться до этого момента.

«Это было любопытно», – хотел сказать Циммерман, но смог только зевнуть и поерзать, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Я думаю, – сказал Тесла задумчиво, – надо брать сорок процентов меди.

Он вскочил с кровати и через пару минут, прокричав «Спасибо за помощь!», хлопнул дверью, выскакивая из комнаты.

— Придурок, – прошептал Уилл, засыпая.


End file.
